Flowers
by SkilletFan000
Summary: Raven, Beast Boy, and...Flowers? Rated T because I'm not 100% sure where this will go.
1. Raven Likes What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Flowers**

**A Teen Titans FanFic**

**By SkilletFan000**

**________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 1: Raven Likes _What_?

_[February 13, 2010, Titans Tower, Jump City, California, 9:56 PM, (PST)]_

Cyborg was playing videogames in the common room at Titans Tower. He had finally sucked up enough courage to actually _use_ the gamestation after a previous encounter with Gizmo, which involved him, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, the Gamestation, Jedi, and Ninjas. **(A/N See my other story, **_**The Way The Game Is Played. **_**If you haven't read it, you should, although it's not important that you do.)** Starfire was in the kitchen, supposedly making dinner, while Cyborg supposedly watched her, although neither were doing a good job. Cyborg was engrossed with his videogame, and Starfire had a purple and blue mass that seemed to be breathing. Beast Boy was in his room doing, something. Something Cyborg didn't want to think about. Raven was meditating, and Robin was on patrol, although he was due back soon.

The doors swished open, and Beast Boy walked into the common room. Cyborg was glad to notice he had been asleep. 'Good' he thought 'That means the grass stain hasn't been plotting anything'

"Yo Cy!"

"Hey grass stain!"

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a look, then went to examine 'dinner.'

"Star, I told you, I'm vegetarian." Beast Boy shook his head at the pulsating mass in the pan.

"This is my favorite tamaranean vegetarian dish! It is my famous Schehle'cghe' casserole."

"Uh, Star? Vegetarian dishes don't move around, and, that does."

"That is all part of the congealing process."

"I'm not hungry"

Just then, Raven walked in, saving Beast Boy from explaining exactly _why_ he wasn't hungry.

"Friend Raven! Surely you wish to partake of my delicious Schehle'cghe' casserole!"

"No thanks."

Starfire's face fell.

"But I'm sure Robin would love to try it. He should be here any minute now."

Starfire lit up like a christmas tree, and Robin chose that exact moment to walk through the door. Blissfully unaware of what had transpired he walked over to Starfire. But before she could offer him some of her concoction he held out a bouquet of roses and said,

"Happy almost-Valentine's Day Starfire!"

Starfire immediately forgot about the 'food' and accepted the flowers from Robin before giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you boyfriend Robin! I cannot wait for the day of valentines! What shall we do tomorrow?"

Starfire dragged a slightly protesting Robin over to the couch and immediately started to plan their day, despite robin's attempts to mention dinner. Cyborg wasn't about to get caught up in the conversation, so, he saved his game a shut off the gamestation, whispering to Robin as he did.

"Trust me, you don't want to know about dinner. I'd drop it if I were you."

That was about when Beast Boy left. Walking down the hall, he got into the elevator. After riding the elevator to the correct floor, he made his way to his room. He was just about to go in, when he heard the distinct 'swoosh' of Raven's powers, and, thanks to his animal senses, a mumbled, "Nobody gets me flowers..." in a voice that sounded dissapointed. Then it was cut off, as her door clicked shut.

Immediately, Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, morphed into a green rat, and skittered down the hall to Raven's door. Pressing his ear to the door he heard more. "...I know most....think I don't....flowers...but...I do...especially violets...." then a soft sniff, then silence. Beast Boy felt crushed. He hadn't even noticed her mood, if it wasn't for his lack of respect for her privacy, he would have been none the wiser. He immediately resolved to make tomorrow the best day of Raven's life. So far. Running off to his room, he pulled out his secret planning notebook, and, turning to a blank page, began to write down his plan.

* * *

**So, what are Beast Boy's plans I wonder? You'll have to wait to find out. This is my first attempt at a story with chapters, so I've only posted the beginning. I'm taking something that will probably turn out to be like my first story, and breaking it into manageable chunks, with less wait in between parts. You have no idea how long it took me to write my first story. I'll probably post again tonight, and it will probably be considerably longer, but please review, especially if you like it, or want to find out what happens.**

**Questions? Comments? Compliments? Criticism? Unashamed Flaming? All are welcome. Just push the 'Review' button.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SkilletFan000  
**


	2. Encouragement From A Florist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 2: Encouragement From A Florist

_[February 13, 2010, Titans Tower, Jump City, California, 11:37 PM (PST)]_

-Knock- -Knock-.

"Yeah?"

"Hey BB, you okay in there?"

"Yeah Cy. Why you askin'?"

" 'Cuz there was pizza, and you missed it."

"I already said I'm not hungry"

"Come on man, Star's casserole wasn't _that_ bad."

"That's not the reason. I'm just not that hungry. I had a big lunch at the tofu place earlier" Beast Boy lied. He had more important things to do.

Beast Boy had used the secret weapon. He knew Cyborg hated tofu, so he brought it up just so that Cyborg would leave him alone. It worked.

"Fine, Whatever man. The other three are in their beds, and I just turned on the nocturnal security system. I'm off to bed."

" 'Kay."

"Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Night B"

"Night"

Beast Boy could hear Cyborg walking away. Turning back to the notebook, he wrote a few more ideas down, then put the notebook on his desk, turned of the light, and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

_[February 14, 2010, Titans Tower, Jump City, California, 5:30 AM (PST)]_

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BE=*- Beast Boy quickly clicked of the alarm, and slid out of bed. He scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists, yawned, and stretched. He was so not a morning person. But today was different, and today needed him to be an early riser. He quickly dressed_, _and slipped out of his room. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, Beast Boy contemplated on what to have for breakfast. 'Cereal? Too noisy. Tofu? Takes too long to prepare. Banana? You have got to be kidding me.' Beast Boy decided to just stop off and get a doughnut on the way. That would be easiest, and it would save time.

_An hour and a half later-_

Beast Boy collapsed onto a convenient park bench. Maybe Robin and Cyborg were right, he _could _get a lot done in an hour and half. He decided not to make a habit of it, and began checking his recently named, 'Perfect Day' list.

1. Movie Tickets- Check

2. On-Hand Cash- Check

3. Decent Civilian Clothing- Check

4. 4-Hour Fair Passes- Check

5. Dinner Reservations- Check

6. Rented Car- Check (Mean ol' Cyborg)

7. Packed Picnic- Check

8. Flowers-

'Next stop, flower shop.' thought Beast Boy, getting up. He morphed into a green hawk, then flew into the city.

Landing outside the florist's Beast Boy morphed into a human and walked into the store. The little bell above the door rang as he opened it, and a lady came out of the back room.

"Can I help you Sir?" the lady asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for some flowers, okay, a whole lot of flowers." answered Beast Boy

"Well, you've come to right place. I'd be a pretty poor florist if I didn't have any flowers." The lady smiled. "Did you have any particular type in mind?"

"Well, I want some assorted arrangements, and a bunch of violets. Really pretty ones. And I kinda need them today, would you possibly have any pre-made arrangements?"

"Normally no, because they wouldn't keep, but you're in luck today. I had an art student in here the earlier and she really wanted to photograph some arrangements to paint, so I made some up quickly. They're in the back if you want to come and look." the lady opened a door and gestured for him to follow her.

"Thanks, that would be great." Beast Boy followed the lady into the back of the store.

"Here we are, pre-made flower arrangements!" the lady, whose nametag said 'Alice', waved her hand at a lighted shelf with sprinklers installed on it. On the shelf were nine separate arrangements, all carefully made.

"Great, how much?" said Beast Boy

"Which one?" asked Alice

"All of them." Beast Boy replied simply.

"She must be a really special girl." commented Alice, smiling as she added up the price on a pocket-calculator.

"She is... Wait! how did you know that they're for a girl?" Beast Boy questioned

"It's Valentine's Day, why else would a teenage boy come into a florist's and ask for flowers?"

"Oh, right. Heh heh." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly

"$34.95 for all of them, and I'll throw in any bouquet of violets you want for free. I know how much I'd love to get that many flowers from my boyfriend." She smiled.

"I'm not really her boyfriend...." Beast Boy said

"Oh? Then why are you buying her flowers?"

"Well, I sorta overheard her talking to herself last night, 'cuz Robin bought Star some roses, and she was sad because nobody bought her anything, and so I decided to make today extra-special for her." Beast Boy said, slightly incoherently

"I assume you are alluding to a particular blue cloaked superheroine?" Alice raised an eybrow.

"Yeah."

"Well that's the sweetest thing I've heard all week! No matter what you say, she deserves you."

"Yeah, but I don't deserve her." Beast Boy mumbled

"Oh nonsense. She's the luckiest girl alive, she just doesn't know it yet." Alice grinned

"You think so?" Beast Boy looked up with stars of hope in his eyes.

"Of course. Now you'd better pick out the bunch of violets you want or you'll be late."

Beast Boy quickly scanned the shelves of flowers before his eyes came to rest on the prettiest bunch of violets he had ever seen.

'Those ones are perfect' he thought

The two of them moved the flowers into the front of the shop, where Beast Boy paid for them, and, after thanking Alice, he picked up the flowers and walked out of the shop. "Good luck!" Alice called after him.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy called back, before heading towards Titans Tower.

* * *

**So, chapter two, and encouragement from a Florist. What did you think? **

**I would really like to know just what people think about my supporting character. (Alice the Florist). How did I do? I know that original characters can be a real problem. So PM or Review, I really appreciate anything and everything you have to say.  
**

**Questions, Comments, Compliments, Criticisms, Flames? All are welcome, just click the 'Review' Button.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SkilletFan000  
**


	3. Perfect Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Alice the Florist however, is mine.**

**-**

"**Spoken"**

**'Thought'**

_**Emphasis**_

_**[Times/Dates/Locations]  
**_

_**-**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Perfect Beginning_  
_

_[February 14, 2010, Titans Tower, Jump City, California, 7:25 AM (PST)]_

'To bad I couldn't use the rental. It would have been easier...And noisier. Don't want anyone waking up.' Beast Boy thought. He slipped into the tower, carrying his precious burden. He sneaked down the hall, trying to get to his room without any one hearing. He was almost there when he heard footsteps. He froze. 'Drat.' he thought. The footsteps came nearer, and by their weight and carefree movement, indicated the owner to be Cyborg. 'Cyborg go away. Cyborg can not see me. Cyborg will not see me. Cyborg will want to know. Cyborg cannot know.' Footsteps at the end of the hall. 'In thirty seconds, Cyborg is gonna know.'

"Hey B!- Whoa!" Cyborg did a double take.

In a flash, Cyborg was next to Beast Boy, whispering in his ear.

"Why do you have flowers?"

"Umm...I like flowers?" Beast Boy tried lamely, hoping beyond hope that Cyborg would take that and go.

"Right. Who are they for really?" Cyborg said, unimpressed

'Oh, the indignity of it all.' * Sigh. * "Raven." Beast Boy knew what was coming.

"What? Hahahahaha! That's hilarious! That's more than hilarious, that's hysterical! Oh man!" Cyborg collapsed, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. After about a minute of his outburst, Cyborg realized Beast Boy wasn't laughing.

"Wait, you were _serious? _Oh-_kay..._ Listen man, she is not gonna appreciate this."

"That's all you know!"

"Yeah, and it seems to be a good sight more than you know, to come up with the idea that she likes flowers. I mean _flowers?_ This is Raven we're talking about!" Cyborg waved his arms around, making various gestures.

Beast Boy had two choices; try to ignore Cyborg until someone else found him, or just tell him. He chose the latter.

"Look, remember last night? When Robin brought Star some flowers?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Yeah." Cyborg stopped.

"Well, later I heard Raven talking to herself, and she was sad that nobody got her flowers." Beast Boy said

"Seriously? No kidding?" Cyborg questioned

"Yep." Beast Boy nodded his head emphatically.

"Aw, man. Sorry I laughed at you. Go Beast Boy."

"Yeah, thanks." Beast Boy turned, then suddenly something hit him. He turned back. "Why are you up so early?"

A look crossed Cyborg's face that resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights. He fumbled.

"Uh, well, I was, y'see, it was like this, kinda, I'm gonna......Wash the T-Car?"

"Who are you going out with....." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Sarah."

"Hm. Then go away and do that. Stop pestering me, I have things to do before you-know-who wakes up."

"Okay..." Cyborg turned.

"You promise you won't tell?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sure thing man, what are best friends for, anyway?"

"Thanks!" Beast Boy beamed.

Slipping into his room, Beast Boy deposited the flowers on the desk and walked out, locking the door behind himself. Walking down the hall, he got into the elevator, and traveled to the level with the common room. Just before he reached them, the doors opened, and Robin and Starfire walked out, hand in hand.

"Were leaving now, I think Cyborg's going out, so try not to annoy Raven too much!" Robin joked. Starfire waved goodbye before getting into the elevator with Robin, and disappearing from sight as the doors closed.

"Slow much, Robin?" Beast Boy mumbled as he headed into the common room.

Cyborg was there, just finishing wolfing down a huge stack of bacon and eggs, straight from the pan.

"You want some man? It will keep you strong during your little enterprise!!" Cyborg teased.

"Ha Ha. No." Beast Boy replied dryly.

Just then, Raven walked in. Cyborg grinned and nudged Beast Boy.

"What are you boys doing?" asked Raven quizzically.

"Me? Nothing!" grinned Cyborg, going back to his bacon and eggs.

"Hmmm."

Beast Boy shot Cyborg a look as if to say, Don't mess this up for me man! Before turning back to Raven and asking,

"Is there anything I can get for you? Breakfast, for instance."

Raven took a moment to process what she had just heard. Was this a joke? Or was he serious? One look at his face and she could tell he was completly serious. Maybe today she'd do something nice for a change. "Umm, Okay. Breakfast sounds...great."

"Really! What would you like?" Beast Boy was practically exploding with happiness.

Raven's mischievous side suddenly popped up. 'Lets test how far this is going to go.' "Bacon and eggs, and a waffle, with butter and syrup. And that means real food, not tofu." this was either going to end now, or last all day. Raven suspected the former.

"Bacon, eggs and waffle, with tea, coming up!" Beast Boy raced into the kitchen

Raven was not expecting that. Especially with that much enthusiasm. 'And he didn't miss the tea either.' she thought. Taking a seat next to Cyborg, Raven relaxed. She could get used to this. 'Oh, its so sweet!' squealed Happy, in Raven's head. '_He's_ so sweet you mean.' Affection smiled dreamily. 'That's enough, you two.' Raven warned mentally.

Beast Boy stepped up to the table, and with a flourish, produced a pair of plates, on one was a fresh waffle, with butter and syrup, and on the other, bacon and eggs. Beast Boy set them down and ran back into the kitchen, coming back a second later with her mug of herbal tea. 'I really could get used to this' Raven thought, sipping her tea. It was just the was she liked it. "Thank you." Raven said.

"No problem, Rae..._ven_." Beast Boy was not going to ruin this now. "If there's anything else you want, just say the word."

Raven watched as Beast Boy ambled back into the kitchen, and set about his second breakfast. Cyborg got up, carried his plates over to the sink, and left, after giving Raven a grin and a wink.

Raven mulled over what had taken place, while silently eating her meal. 'He's being real nice to me- even nicer than usual. I wonder why? I mean, he made me breakfast out of ingredients that he normally wouldn't go near.' she thought. 'This is kinda nice though.'

Raven smiled as she sensed rays of unbounded happiness coming from the kitchen. 'And he's totally fine with it. I can be sure Cyborg didn't stand him up to it.'

Beast Boy came over, sitting down, he began on his soymilk waffle. "So, Raven. What do _you_ have planned for today?"

Raven looked up, trying to look pleasant, and not quizzical, while inwardly scrutinizing him. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well... I was kinda wondering....maybe you'd go out with me?"

"I don't date."

"Not as a date, as y'know, close friends." He smiled hopefully

"Hmmm."

"Please?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Please Raven? I promise you wont be disappointed!"

"Oh...okay then. As long as we don't go anywhere dumb, like the arcade. And we are _not_ eating at the tofu place."

"Yes! I mean, thanks Raven! This is going to be fun!"

"I better not regret this." Raven warned, getting up. "I'm going to go change. Meet you at the front door in fifteen minutes." Raven left

"Okay!" Beast Boy scarfed the last of his waffle, put their plates in the dishwasher, and followed Raven out the door.

* * *

_[Fifteen Minutes Later]_

Raven stepped out of her room, dressed in black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, and black sneakers. She walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator, pushing the 'Ground Floor' button. As the elevator slid down, Raven wondered what Beast Boy had in mind for the day, and promising herself that she would enjoy her day, even if it wasn't fun. She wanted to, to make sure Beast Boy was happy. She secretly loved him, but would never admit it. She stepped out of the elevator, and looked around for Beast Boy, unaware that the the person she was seeking was just finishing arranging flowers in her room.

_[Raven's Room]_

Beast Boy looked around, satisfied with his work. Flowers were carefully arranged all around the room. Smiling he walked out, the door automatically closing behind him. He was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans, along with his normal sneakers. He had Raven's civilian jacket in his hand. He slipped into his room, grabbing his notebook, both sets of tickets, his wallet, the keys to the rental car, and his own jacket. He pocketed all the items except the jacket, and stepped into the elevator. As the doors opened, he found Raven, looking only slightly annoyed, sitting in one of the hall chairs. She stood up as he approached. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.

"Wonderful." Beast Boy said, looking directly at her face, not at the outfit.

"I meant the outfit genius." Raven commented dryly.

Beast Boy took a quick glance. "You look good in anything. I thought you knew that." He said mock-seriously. He handed Raven her jacket.

"Stop it." Raven smiled, blushing slightly, accepting her jacket, and forgetting to ask how he got it.

"But it's true! Anyway, shall we go?" Beast boy said, grinning and twirling the keys to the rental car on his index finger.

He led Raven outside, and gestured towards the rental car, a blue Mustang.

"Show off. You had this planned didn't you?" Raven said, facing Beast Boy, with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe... Hurry and get in or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" Raven asked, confused.

"The Movie!" Beast Boy said, waving the tickets and opening the passenger door for her.

"You did have this planned!" Raven mock-frowned, faking irateness. She got in and he closed the door.

"Yep." Beast Boy smiled, getting in and starting the engine.

"Why?" Raven asked, truly mystified.

"The perfect day for the perfect girl. You were sad, so I'm gonna make you happy!" Beast Boy replied, grin never leaving his face.

Raven wondered how he had known. She also wondered what else was in store. Movies don't last all day.

Beast Boy turned the radio on, rolled the windows down, and drove into the Titans' private tunnel that led to the mainland.

* * *

**So, what did you think? All types of feedback are welcome, including criticism and flames. Just click the 'Review' button.**

**Seriously, there is nothing in writing quite like receiving feedback on something you wrote. Especially positive feedback, by any type is welcome.**

**Also, if you find any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense, please contact me, I check over my work, but I don't catch every last mistake. Thanks.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SkilletFan000**

**P.S. You should all check out go check out these stories:**

** 'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum **

** 'The Sporks Incident' by titanfan45**

**'Dance of the Skeletons' by CalliopeMused  
**


	4. You Need A New Hobby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**"Spoken"**

**'_Thought_'**

**_Emphasis_**

_**[Dates, Times, Locations]**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 4: You need a new hobby.

_[February 14, 2010, Hive 5 HQ, 9:06 AM (PST)]_

"Hey guys! Guess who I saw in the park this morning!" shouted Seemore, as he walked into the common room

"Who?" asked Mammoth

"The green kid! And he had a list! He's got a GIRLFRIEND! And he's takin' her out today!"

"Sweet! Now I can get back at him for getting me trounced!" grinned Gizmo

"Hey Gizmo, maybe we should mess his day up, huh? We ain't got no girls! So let make sure his dumps him! Right Billy?" Billy Numerous called

"Yeah pardner! We gonna mess him up!" shouted a Billy.

"You got it Billy!" another Billy cheered

"..." Kid Wykkyd shook his head.

All four turned to Gizmo, who had become leader after Jinx joined Kid Flash and became an honorary Titan.

"I say we do it! Seemore, where was he going when you last saw him?" Gizmo asked

"The movies! Him and his girlfriend left Titans Tower in a fancy car. He mentioned being late for a movie."

"The Tower? Did you recognize his girlfriend?"

"Nope. We'll just have to find out for ourselves. Maybe when we kick shrub face's butt and show how much of a wimp he is, she'll go out with me!" Seemore grinned

"Ha! Yeah right! who'd go out with a guy with one big eye in his forehead?" grunted Mammoth

"Worth a shot." Seemore shrugged

"Alright! to the movies! Hive 5, eat 'em alive!"

* * *

_[February 14, 2010, Downtown Jump City, 11:40 AM (PST)]_

_[After the movie...]  
_

"Seriously! I'm really sorry, I don't know how it happened, I just...Sorry."

"Just what exactly are you apologizing for?" asked Raven as she and Beast Boy stepped out of the movie theater.

"For putting my arm around your shoulder without asking!" Beast Boy blurted.

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Raven queried, raising an eyebrow

"Because, you don't like unnessesary physical contact of any kind?" Beast Boy tried.

"That is true, but when I agreed to go out with you I assumed I was agreeing to whatever you would do for any other girl. The arm thing is something that a lot of people do on dates. And, you know, it wasn't all that bad." Raven grinned

"Okay! Bad me! I wont do... wait!?- what!? date? did you just say what I think you said...?" Beast Boy fumbled, still trying to process exactly what that meant.

He was stopped by a commotion that came from the concessions stand.

"Quick! lets find out what's going on!" Raven shouted, running toward the noise.

'_Please be something minor, please be some thing minor._' Beast Boy thought, following after Raven.

"Billy Numerous? Aw, man..." said Beast Boy, catching sight of the culprit.

The Billy Numerouses had overwhelmed the attendant running the concession stand, and were now eating things as fast as they could.

"Got any ideas? There are civilians around, we don't want to hurt them." whispered Raven to Beast Boy.

"Just follow my lead, I'll provide distraction." Grinned Beast Boy

"Hey Numerous! Over here!" Beast Boy called, before transforming into a fly, and buzzing to a different spot. Raven caught on instantly and phased through the floor.

"Huh? did you hear somethin' Billy?" asked a Billy, spinning around

"Yup, I heard somethin', but there ain't no one there." Replied another Billy, looking puzzled

"Yeah I'm talking to you dummy!" called Beast Boy's voice

All the Billy's spun around at once, looking in the direction of the voice. Beast Boy stepped out from behind a drink vendor.

"So Billy, seen any good _flicks _lately?" Beast Boy asked, grinning.

Before Billy Numerous could answer, Raven phased up through the floor behind him and, using her dark energy, formed a huge black hand that flicked them across the room, the force of the impact causing them to merge back into one again.

"Owww...aHHH!" screamed Billy Numerous as a green rhinoceros charged him, sending him flying back towards Raven.

"Catch Raven!" shouted Beast Boy, morphing back to human form.

Raven obliged by forming an open black bubble that closed as Billy Numerous landed in it.

"Maww dang!" groaned Billy Numerous. Before he could divide, Raven bopped him on the head, knocking him out with a mallet also formed from dark energy.

"That was easy." said Beast Boy walking over.

"Thankfully yes. Let's drop this loser off at the police department, then you can take me to wherever else you were planning on taking me." suggested Raven

"Okay. Lets go."

_[Fifteen Minutes Later]_

"There's just one thing bothering me." commented Beast Boy, on the way back from the police department.

"What's that?" asked Raven.

"Why the movie theater? There's nothing there. Billy Numerous always attacks places that store large amounts of cash, and the Hive 5 always raid places like malls and such. Its like he had nothing better to do."

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe being a nuisance is just his hobby." Raven replied

"Yeah? well, he needs a new hobby." commented Beast Boy dryly.

"Probably."

"So, about earlier... you didn't mind it?" Beast Boy hesitated.

"Hm? Oh, that, no I really didn't mind. It was... actually kind of nice..." Raven said quietly

Beast Boy slipped one hand off the wheel and grasped Raven's hand. She looked up at him startled for a moment, then smiled, squeezing his hand tighter.

Beast Boy felt his heart melt at that smile. "Thanks"

"Just doing what any other girl would do..."

"But Raven, you're not 'just any other girl', you're special, which is why we're gonna do all this special stuff- for you."

"Wait, you mean this isn't the routine, impress-the-girl day out?" asked Raven, shocked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? If I wanted to impress you, I'd have been trying harder, and messing up more. Besides, I couldn't do some of this stuff with just any old girl, 'cuz it specially planned for you." Beast Boy said, grinning

"Really?" asked Raven, almost in tears of shock and amazement.

"Really." confirmed Beast Boy, smiling and giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you. So much." Raven said, looking at him.

"Your welcome. Ah, we're here." said Beast Boy, parking the car.

* * *

**And where is here? Well you'll just have to wait to find out wont you? In the meantime, Review! Seriously. There is no better way of showing your appreciation (or lack of it) than by reviewing. It really means a lot to me, so thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, and to everyone who reviews after this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Compliments? Criticism? Flames? All are welcome. The only important thing is that you review.**

**Well enough about that, you should all go and check out these awesome stories:**

**'_Collateral Damage_' by Novus Ordo Seclorum**

**'_Night On The Titanic_' by nick156kingdomhearts**

**'_Dreams And Diversions_' by Rosalind2013**

**'_The Librarian's Children_' by crosseyedbutterfly**

**'_A Leap Of Faith_' by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**

**'_The Sporks Incident_' by titanfan45**

--

Happy Reading,  
**-SkilletFan000**


	5. The Peace Between Close Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**For those who have been waiting, here's Chapter 5  
**

**Enjoy!**

**///////////////////////////////////////////  
**

**"Spoken"**

**_'Thought'_**

**_Emphasis_**

**_[Dates, Times, Locations]  
_**

**____________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 5: The Peace Between Close Friends

_[February 14, 2010, J. Torres Public Park, Jump City, California, 12:02 AM (PST)]_

"The park?" asked Raven, looking confused. "Why are we at the park?"

"Because...I thought we could...walk for a bit...y'know...together." answered Beast Boy, slightly worried that Raven would not be thrilled.

"Okay. That sounds...nice." Raven smiled again.

"Then afterward we can have the picnic lunch!" grinned Beast Boy, pulling the previously unnoticed picnic basked out of the backseat. "Tada!" he grinned.

"Sounds fun." said Raven, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Wait, wait, wait!!" shouted Beast Boy, leaping out and running around to Raven's side. He opened the door for her, and helped her get out, bowing and carefully closing the door. He stepped back to his side and picked up the basket, closing the driver-side door and locking the car. Beast Boy held his hand out to Raven, who took it, and the two walked over to one of the pathways, taking one of the more secluded trails.

"Sorry about Numerous" Beast Boy said, after a moments silence.

Raven gave him a questioning look. "Why? It wasn't your fault he showed up."

"Its just...I wanted today to be special... and so far all I've done is show off, invade your personal space, and get us into a fight." Beast Boy said frustratedly

"You don't actually think that do you?" asked Raven

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to look questioning. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"For starters, I already told you, I didn't mind your so-called 'invasion of my personal space', and if you look, you're technically still doing it." Raven motioned toward their hands, which were still joined, at the same time as tightening her grip, so as not to let Beast Boy let go. "Secondly, if you have been showing off, it was for my benefit, which is really touching, because nobody has ever showed off for me before. So I don't mind that either. And thirdly, the fight was unavoidable. Taking criminals down is our job, we just have to accept that criminals don't commit crimes when its convenient for us, they do it when they feel like it. We just have to drop everything and stop them. That's part of being a hero. And for the record, today is already special, because nobody has ever asked me out before with my best interests in mind."

"Wow. Thanks Rae. I mean, Ra_ven_" Beast Boy quickly corrected himself

"And you can stop that too. If that's what you call me naturally, then just call me that. I don't really mind it actually. I just complain because I thought you called me that to annoy me." Raven said

"Okay Rae. Thanks" Beast Boy broke into his trademark grin.

Raven laughed, and Beast Boy was sure he felt his heart stop. It wasn't laughter of the derisive kind, but of the kind that one spontaneously breaks into when very happy. It was beautiful, and Beast Boy felt he should say so.

"You have a really pretty laugh. You should do it more often."

"You think so?" asked Raven earnestly

"I know so." Beast Boy replied.

"Thanks." Replied Raven.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Not the awkward kind of silence, but the kind that is comfortable, the kind you can have between close friends. They continued down the path, hand in hand. As they came around a bend, they saw a large pond, the bank of which was covered in soft grass, and shaded by trees. The pond was still and quiet, and even the birds were quiet. It was so peaceful, Raven felt that she could just lie down and take a nap. Beast Boy set the basket down under a tree, and sat down. Raven sat next to him and smiled.

"You have a pretty smile too." said Beast Boy. Raven blushed slightly, and reached to put up the hood on her jacket, then decided against it, reasoning that Beast Boy would only say such things if he thought that they were true, and therefore there was no reason to hide from it.

"So, what did you pack for lunch?" asked Raven, who despite her reasoning, still wanted to change the subject. She reached into the basket. "Sandwiches. Soda. Pickles? Boiled Eggs. Doughnuts. This had better be real." smiled Raven as she took a big bite of sandwich. It was. Raven was pleasantly surprised. Beast Boy could actually make sandwiches that weren't tofu and tasted good.

"You like?" asked Beast Boy taking a big bite of one that was obviously tofu.

"Yes, it's very nice. Why are there pickles on your sandwich? They don't really go with egg-salad sandwiches."

"I like them." Beast Boy answered simply. "The secret reason I'm green" he joked.

Raven poked him. "Not funny." she smiled.

"If its not funny, the why are you smiling?" Beast Boy defended.

"Because my smile is pretty, remember? Anyway, I felt like it. Besides, the joke may not be funny, but you are. Kind of." Raven replied

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of? I'm hilarious!" Beast Boy grinned again.

"You might think so, but more people would laugh if you used slightly more...sophisticated humor."

"Darn. I knew it was too good to be true. I've understood every word you said today except that one." Beast Boy frowned slightly

"Which one? Sophisticated? It means high classed; improved via education; reflecting educated taste. A dictionary would define it something like this. 'Sophisticated: altered by education, experience, etc., so as to be worldly-wise; not naive'" Raven explained.

"Wow. I knew you were smart, but that was impressive." complimented Beast Boy

"Thank you. I do have a question though." Raven replied

"Sure. Ask away."

"You never truly struck me as unintelligent, so why do you struggle with large words? I know you have no problem reading, so why the vocabulary problem?"

Beast Boy hesitated, while trying to figure out exactly _how_ she knew he didn't have problems reading.

"Well, after my parents died, I was moved back to the states so that I could be put into an adoption or foster care program. The idea was that surely someone would want to adopt the son of Mark and Marie Logan, the famous biologists. But unfortunately, no matter who my parents were, I was abnormal; a freak. I was green. I had fangs and pointy ears. What kind of six year old looks like that? So after a couple months, they gave up on me and put me in an orphanage. I hated it there, so I ran away. I wanted a family that cared. And I also wanted action. Superheroes always fascinated me, and I thought, maybe with my powers, I could be a superhero too. One day, I ran into the Doom Patrol. At least, I found them, and I followed them back to their secret hideout. Later, I broke in, with the intention of asking to join. They treated me like any other intruder, and attacked me. So, I hid. I dodged all of their efforts to capture me. In the end though, I got tired, and the captured me. But they were so impressed, they offered me a position on the team, and a place in the family. Because we led pretty active lifestyles, there was no time to go to school. I learned to read, and Robotman taught me a bit of math and science. Most everything else I picked up along the way. So there you have it. I've got a bad vocabulary because I never went to school." Beast Boy felt perfectly at ease by the time he was finished. Raven would understand. She was a close friend.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I had no idea." Raven said quietly, grasping his hand, which had been on the ground next to her. She had finished eating during the story, and now they were sitting next each other, with their backs against the tree.

"It's okay. That was a long time ago now. And anyway, with people like you and Cyborg around, if I don't know something all I gotta do I open my mouth and let the world know that I have no idea what you are talking about. It works every time, 'cuz either you or Cyborg can't belive I don't know, and just have to tell me. It's kinda sneaky, and isn't really good for my image, but hey, learning opportunities should never be passed up." Beast Boy explained.

"Despite what you may think, you're really smart." said Raven, leaning her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. He wasn't sure how, but they were sitting a lot closer together than they had been when the conversation started. He really didn't mind though. It was actually kind of comforting, to have Raven leaning against him. He really didn't want to end this but...

"Hey Raven, do you want to go now? There are some other places I had planned, and I thought maybe...Raven?" Beast Boy stopped. The sound of quiet, slow breathing greeted his ears. Raven was asleep.

"Maybe we can stay a little longer. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt..." Beast Boy mumbled to nobody in particular. His last thoughts were of how pleasant it was to have Raven sleeping with her head on his shoulder, before his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Now that I feel all fuzzy and warm inside, I'm sadly going to have to end this chapter. That's where I want them for now, and you'll find out why later. **

**The pleas for reviews on other people's stories always drive me crazy, so I'm just gonna leave 'em out of mine. I you got something you wanna say, say it already. You don't need me to tell you to.**

**If you notice any mistakes or incoherent spots, please notify me so I can fix them, I'm writhing this kind of late, so I may not have caught all the mistakes. Thanks.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
**

**While you're waiting for the next installment, (if you are) you should check these stories out.**

**'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum**

**'Dreams and Diversions' by Rosalind2013**

**'Breaking Down' By TitansAddict**

**'The Blue Hoodie 2' by Jocelyn Torrent**

**'Seven Years Bad Luck In One Day' by Demigod**

**'The Sporks Incident' by titanfan45**

**'Night On The Titanic' by nick156kingdomhearts**

**'Blindness' by Jocelyn Torrent**

**'Raven: Soundtrack Of My Life' by CasaNova73099**

**'Drawing The Raven' by Ash-Kosh**

**'The Librarian's Children' by crosseyedbutterfly  
**

**If those don't keep you busy for at least a week, then you need to start sleeping at night, instead of reading FanFictions. ;)**

Happy Reading!**  
-SkilletFan000  
**


	6. HIVE 5 Again

**Okay, so I haven't posted in a _really_ long time and I'm _so_ sorry, I've just been kinda busy recently. So, I won't make you wait any longer:**

**Chapter 6, Enjoy! I made it extra long, 'cuz I may not be able to post again until after next week, because I have Driver's Ed, and Biology finishes, so after those I'll probably have a bit more time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"**Spoken"**

_**'Thought'**_

_***T-Communicator*  
**_

_**Emphasis**_

_**[Dates, Times, Locations]**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Chapter 6: H.I.V.E. 5 Again.

_[February 14, 2010, H.I.V.E. 5 HQ, Jump City California, 1:03 PM (PST)]_

"His girlfriend is WHO?" shouted Gizmo, whose face was purple, and contorted into a most unhealthy shape

"Raven." came the tiny reply from a greatly subdued Billy Numerous.

"What are we gonna do now Giz?" asked Seemore

"Do? I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna finish the plan! Whatever it takes! They. will. not. get. each. other. Got it, Kludgeheads? shouted Gizmo

"What's next?" asked Mammoth

* * *

_[February 14, 2010, J. Torres Public Park, Jump City, California, 1:17 PM (PST)]_

Beast Boy was quietly dreaming about swimming in an ocean of tofu ice cream, while Cyborg stood, mouth agape on the beach, when an annoying noise reached down and dragged him by the collar back into reality.

-Beep-beep-beep-beep-

'_That had so better not be what i think it is.' _thought Beast Boy, reaching down to grab his communicator.

"Crud." he said out loud.

Flipping open his communicator, Beast Boy took the call.

"Hello?" he asked

*_Beast Boy, this is Robin, I have a job for you and Raven_*

"But-"

*_No buts, this is serious, the H.I.V.E. 5 are attacking the loading bay down by the Pier, I want you and Raven to deal with it_*

"Why can't-"

*_I'd do it, but I'm kinda busy right now..._*

"Robin-"

*_Just do it already. Get off your lazy butt and do it, its not that hard. I don't even think they're all there. Can't you think about someone else for a change? I just want today off, is that so hard? I finally get a Valentines Day date with the girl I love, and you're gonna make me drop everything and go kick a B-list bad-guy team's collective butt? I don't think so. I **order** you and Raven to go and deal with the problem, got it? I just want this one day. Please. Robin out._*

"Wow Robin, thanks a lot, I feel the love, assuming the 'love' is like a punch in the gut." Beast Boy mumbled. "Irony much?" he said

"Raven. Raven, wake up." Beast Boy gently shook Raven

"Hm? What? Oh, Hi Beast Boy. What's up?" Raven asked, shaking the sleep away.

"Commander Robin has a job for us, 'cuz he's to busy with Starfire."

"I take it you didn't tell Robin about our date." commented Raven, standing up and brushing the flower petals off of herself.

"No, but right about now I wish I had." Beast Boy replied, getting up also.

"Well, right now, let's just focus on the problem. Thanks for letting me sleep against your shoulder by the way." Raven smiled

"No problem. Let's get back to the car, I'll explain on the way."

"Okay, I can save us a little time." said Raven, creating a bubble of power around them, and teleporting to the car. Beast Boy looked down at his hand. In it was the picnic basket, fully repacked. He shook his head in amazement before putting the basket into the back seat and climbing in.

* * *

_[February 14, 2010, Pier 41, Jump City Shipping Complex, Jump City, California_, _1:28 PM (PST)]_

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Commented Beast Boy, the sarcasm practically dripping off of his words. They had arrived at the designated spot, and, no H.I.V.E. 5. After searching around the warehouse for 10 minutes or so, Beast Boy started getting annoyed. "Why can't they just show up so we can kick their butts already!" _Really_ annoyed.

"Calm down Beast Boy, we'll find them." said Raven

"I know, I know. Its just- WHOA!!" shouted Beast Boy, as a chunk of concrete that looked to be about three times his weight went sailing past.

"Dude, concrete _so_ does not fly by itself." said Beast Boy as he and Raven turned in the direction from which the offending object had originated.

"Really? I never would have guessed! Any _other_ gems of wisdom?" taunted Seemore from the gap that Mammoth had made in the warehouse wall.

"Yeah, don't mess with the Titans! -You'll lose!" quipped Beast Boy, his mood suddenly improving at the appearance of the objects of his frustration.

"I wanna squeeze Lil' Greenie." grunted Mammoth

"Fine, I'll take Goth-Girl."

"Tsk, tsk. No respect for heroes." commented Beast Boy as Seemore started attacking Raven with hie eye-beams.

"Oh yeah? I don't see any heroes. Just a pair of zeros!" Grinned Mammoth, proud of his little joke.

"Dude that jibe is as old as the hills, or maybe as old as whatever brain-stimulant you're taking. I've met beef jerky that's more intelligent than you !"

"Grrraahh!" Mammoth growled as he attempted to shoulder-charge Beast Boy, who sidestepped the attempt and gave a stinging kick to Mammoth's rear as he lumbered by.

"Raaahh!" Mammoth turned and tried to crush Beast Boy's head between his hands, however, the move was less than successful as Mammoth brought his hands together on an armored head. Doing a little dance of pain, Mammoth mentally made a note not to clap his hands together while an armor-plated dinosaur's head was in between them. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and commented, "You really shouldn't do that._ Edmontonia rugosidens _is extinct. That's no way to treat an extinct animal. Not to mention the fact that its bad for your hands."

"Rroaaahh!" shouted Mammoth, swinging his fists at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy ducked, morphed into a three-banded armadillo, rolled between Mammoth's legs, and, morphing into a mountain goat, gave Mammoth a forceful, double-hoofed kick into a pile of empty oil drums, knocking the huge man unconscious. "And that's for ruining my little repartee." said Beast Boy as he walked over to see if Raven needed help. She didn't. Seemore's battery pack for his laser was dead, having used it all on attempting to hit Raven, who had eluded every shot. He was now trying hand-to-hand, and failing miserably. He swung his fist feebly at her head, only to be dodged and receive an overly forceful roundhouse kick to the shoulder, leaving his left arm useless. In a mad dash, he attempted to rush his opponent, but received a stiff-armed facial for his pains, before an extremely accurate uppercut dazed him. Raven finished him with a backflip-kick to the head, followed by a handspring. Seemore crumpled to the ground unconscious.

-clap--clap--clap- "And the lesson of the day is: don't get Raven angry if you know what's good for you!" Beast Boy cheered from a few feet away.

"Didn't even need to use powers." Raven said disdainfully.

"Not worth three hours meditation, huh?" asked Beast Boy, as he sat the unconscious duo back-to-back and wound an industrial strength loading chain around them, and, morphing into a gorilla, squeezed a clamp shut through the loop, effectively making unaided escape impossible.

"Speaking of powers," said Beast Boy, changing back into a human and signaling the authorities on his communicator, "I just noticed, your powers haven't been freaking out at all today, why is that? I mean, I held your hand, and I put my arm around your shoulder, and you smiled, not to mention _laughed_, as well as all that other stuff, based on what I know about your power, we should be floating in astro-debris by now. No offense."

"None taken, and as for your question, I have no idea. I'll have to do some extensive research. _After_ we're done. I'll probably do it tomorrow."

"So, what now?" asked Beast Boy

"Well, the cops should be here any minute now, and its only 1:37, so, lets go to wherever it is that you planned to go next."

As if on cue, sirens were heard outside, and three police cruisers pulled up outside the warehouse. The officers piled out, ready for anything. Almost anything. Nine police officers stood slack-jawed in various positions and locations as the two Titans exited the building, Raven's hand on Beast Boy's arm, escort style. Raven waved and smiled at the officers.

"They're inside, Mammoth and Seemore. Take your time, they're not going anywhere." Beast Boy called as the two got into their car and drove away.

"I swear, Hal, this job gets weirder every day." one officer commented to his partner.

"Yew gawt thayt raht Fred." the one called Hal stated in his deep southern drawl. "Hoo Wahs thayt gal anihaw? It looked lahk Raven, but she shure diydn't act lahk her."

"Beats me. Either Raven has a twin from happy-land, or she's had a major personality adjustment. Either that or somethin' weird is goin' on." Fred returned.

"Aw weyll, leyts just go an' secyure the prisn'rs." Hal said, as he walked over to the warehouse.

_[In The Departing Car]_

"Oh man! Did you get a load of their faces when we walked out if there? That was priceless! Oh what I would have done for a camera right there!" Beast Boy laughed

"That was pretty funny. I guess they weren't expecting that." Raven giggled. "I like this. I can express my feelings, I really do wonder what's causing this though."

"We can figure that out later, right now, lets just enjoy it. We're only a few minutes from destination number three!" Beast Boy Said, reaching over and switching on the radio. Soon they were tapping their fingers to the song on the radio.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_  
_No silent prayer for the faith departed_  
_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_  
_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_  
_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life_

_You better stand tall_  
_When they're calling you out_  
_Don't bend, don't break_  
_Baby, don't back down_

_It's my life_  
_It's now or never_  
_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_  
_And it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life!_

"I like that one." Raven said.

"Me too." Beast Boy commented. "I heard that one about a year after the accident." Beast Boy indicated his green skin. "It really helped me to pull though and just accept the fact that I look like a freak."

Another song started playing, This one was more laid back, and they sat in silence, listening to the words.

_Love is all around you now_  
_So take a hold_  
_Hidden in our words_  
_It sometimes ain't enough_  
_Don't suffocate day after day_  
_It's building up_  
_Cause when you're feeling weak_  
_You know I'm strong enough_

_Just one more day_  
_One more day_

_Oh, let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Oh, let the world come crashing down_  
_Oh, let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Love can take a little_  
_Love can give a little more_

_Love is indestructible_  
_So take a hold_  
_Sometimes hard to find_  
_A reason good enough_  
_I'll stand beside you_  
_Never leave through it all_  
_And faith will bring a way_  
_To the impossible_

_Just one more day_  
_One more day_

_Oh, let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Oh, let the world come crashing down_  
_Oh, let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Love can take a little_  
_Love can give a little more_

_You can find me_  
_You can find me_  
_You can find me anywhere_  
_Take a look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be standing there_  
_Standing there_

_Love is all around you now_  
_So take a hold_  
_And faith will bring a way_  
_To the impossible_

_Just one more day_  
_(You can find me, You can find me)_  
_One more day_  
_(You can find me anywhere)_  
_(You can find me anywhere)_

_Let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Oh, let the world come crashing down_  
_Oh, let the world crash_  
_Love can take it_  
_Love can take a little_  
_Love can take a little_  
_Love can take a little_  
_Love can give a little more_  
_A little more_

_Take a little more_  
_Take a little more_

"That's it!" shouted Raven, clapping her hands together.

"What's it?" asked a puzzled Beast Boy

"Love! That's why my powers are balanced! My love and the love I'm receiving is balancing them out!" Raven was practically exploding with happiness.

"What is it that you love?" Beast Boy asked, fairly certain of where the love she was receiving was coming from. "Pizza? This Car? Books? What?"

Raven turned slowly, looking directly at Beast Boy. Conveniently, they had just pulled up to a stoplight. Beast Boy felt her eyes on his face. He turned, and their eyes met.

"I love _you_." Raven said quietly. "But whose...? Do you....love...Me?" she asked, even more quietly than before, hoping beyond hope that she was correct. She loved him, that she had known for a while. But him returning that love? She had classified it as unthinkable, and left it at that.

"Yes. I love you too." Beast Boy said. And immediately, he felt a burden lift from his soul; he had finally told her, and everything was all right.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fuzzy feeling's back. :D**

**So, there was your really long update, sorry I didn't post sooner, (three weeks is a long time to be busy, and I have another week and a half to go, but I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, so, good times.)**

**If you noticed any mistakes or incoherent spots in the story, or is something doesn't make sense, please drop me line don't hesitate. I hate mistakes in my stories, it drives me up the wall. And I want my readers to get as much out of my stories as possible. I do check my work, but I'm writing this kinda late, and it's a long chapter, so I may not catch all the mistakes. Thanks.**

**_Songs on the Radio:_**

**_1st song: It's My Life - by Bon Jovi_**

**_2nd song: A Little More - by Skillet_**

**Song Disclaimer: I don't own Skillet or Bon Jovi. I do not own "A Little More" or "It's My Life". **

**Until next time, you'll have to read something else. Here are a few suggestions:**

**'Inner Demons' by The Mighty One**

**'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum**

**'Dreams And Diversions' by Rosalind2013**

**'Back Into The Past' by Saffire55**

**'Connections' by Ash-Kosh**

**'Comatose' by DarkSideOfBlue**

**'Dance of The Skeletons' by CalliopeMused**

**'Transparent Tasks' by Tammy Tamborine**

**_One Last Thing:_ I'd really like to know how you found my story. No reason, just curious. So, please PM me and tell me how you found my story. I'd be interested to know. This not a lame attempt at feedback or trying to meet new people, I'm just curious. I you do review, you can mention it in there. Ideally, I'd like to get at least 30 responses, so please notify me, it only takes a second. Thanks again.**

Happy Reading!  
**-SkilletFan000**


	7. And Again

**IIIIIIII'm back!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well don't all go crazy at once! :P (JK)**

**(I think I can guess what ya'll are waiting for)  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7, Enjoy!**

"**Spoken"**

_**'Thought'**_

_**Emphasis**_

_**[Dates. Times, Locations]**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_**  
**_

Chapter 7: ...And Again...

_[February 14, 2010, Jump City Carnival Pier, Jump City California, 1:45 PM (PST)]_

Beast Boy was on cloud nine. His day was made. Everything was perfect.

Perfect that is, until he pulled up to a parking space at the pier, and was ambushed by the H.I.V.E. 5

"Well, well, lookee what we got here" grinned Billy Numerous

"Looks like we got us some tinned meat!" joked Seemore

"Lets open it up and see what prize we get!" smirked Mammoth. He grabbed the roof of the car, and ripped it clean off, flinging it into the ocean. He looked inside.

"Eh? Where'd they go?" asked a puzzled Mammoth

"Behind you, hairy brain!" shouted Beast Boy, as he and Raven emerged from the energy bubble that Raven had used to teleport them from the car.

"H.I.V.E. 5! Eat 'em alive!" screamed Gizmo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[J. Torres Public Park]_

"I wonder how Beast Boy and Raven are doing the getting on with the H.I.V.E. 5?" wondered Starfire aloud

"I wonder how they're getting on with each other!" Grinned Robin, as the two strolled in the park, hand in hand, eating ice cream.

"Robin! They are not as bad as that! They are capable of the civilized interaction."

"Yeah, but not with each other..." mumbled Robin under his breath. "I'm sure they're getting along fine, I'm just worried that they might not be able to handle the H.I.V.E. 5 alone." He said aloud

"They will be fine." reassured Starfire.

"Alright then. You want to go to a movie?" asked Robin

"Yes yes!" squealed Starfire

"Okay then, lets go! I'll just leave a message with Beast Boy and Raven that our T-Comms will be switched off" said Robin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[Back at the Pier]_

Beast Boy and Raven adopted fighting stances, preparing for the onslaught.

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Seemore hit the pair with all they had. Billy Numerous swiftly divided several times, before charging in to assist his teammates.

Beast Boy was steadily being backed up against a wall. This was so not good. He glanced over to Raven quickly, to see how she was doing. That glance cost him. Mammoth, swinging with part of the car he'd ripped off, smashed Beast Boy's arm hard.

_'Oww...'_ thought Beast Boy _'Better add that to the list of things that hurt like heck. Yup. That's gonna leave a mark'_

"Huh, huh." Laughed Mammoth "That's gonna sting!" he guffawed

"Not as much as this!" yelled Beast Boy, morphing his arm into a tiger's paw, and slashing at Mammoth's chest.

"Hey, booger-face!" called Gizmo "Check it out!" he threw something at Beast Boy, who only had a moment to register what was going on, before being blasted across the parking lot by a Gizmo's latest gizmo.

Raven heard the blast, and looking across, saw Beast Boy sail across the parking lot.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried out.

As Beast Boy flew through the air, he suddenly had a thought. _'Wait a sec, where the heck is Kid Wykkyd?' _

Just before Beast Boy landed, a portal opened up beneath him, and he fell through.

_'Props to you Raven!'_ Beast Boy complimented her mentally.

-THUMP-

_'Whaaaa...?'_ Beast Boy looked around. "Okay, that wasn't Raven's portal for sure. Oh. _That_ would explain Kid Wykkyd's absence. Crudmuffins." Beast Boy commented aloud. He took in his surroundings. He was in a small dark room about 15 feet square, pretty clean, although the concrete walls were damp. There were no windows, and the only aperture in the whole room was the reinforced steel door, which had a small, square, barred hole in it, that Beast Boy did not even do the justice of classifying as a window. The room was lit by a single lightbulb, which hung from the ceiling by its wire. The only furniture there was, was a small table, two chairs, and a cot. _'I wonder if I get a bathroom break during this?'_ Beast Boy commented to himself, the situation doing nothing to change his cheerful mood. _'Guess this is when I bust out'_ Beast Boy tried to transform into a gorilla, in order to batter down the door, but to no avail. _'Or not...'_ He thought. He took a tour of the room, and inspected everything in it. He turned up no escape routes. On further examination however, he discovered that the moisture that dripped down the walls, was not water as he originally thought, but some strange green liquid. Upon further investigation, he discovered that having it on his skin, or on his clothes made him feel weak, and removed _all_ his abilities. Without the liquid, he retained all his abilities, except transformation. Beast Boy stepped over to the door, and took a peek out. The only sight that greeted him was a long corridor, that he couldn't see the end of, that was constructed the same way as his cell, with a lightbulb every twenty feet or so. He also noticed a blast door, situated about ten feet from his cell door. "Well doesn't this suck." He said aloud, fully aware that he was completely alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[Jump City Shopping Mall]_

"So... what do ya wanna do next?" grinned Cyborg, addressing his girlfriend.

"I don't know." Sarah replied.

"Well..." Cyborg smiled, drawing the word out for effect. "I have tickets to the 3 Doors Down concert, which starts in an hour."

"ReallY?" gasped Sarah

"You bet!" Cyborg grinned

"Can we go?" Sarah asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well sure, else would I-WHOA!" Cyborg suddenly found himself being led back to the car at a speed faster than he thought was possible for a human to attain unaided.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" Sarah called

"Okay, okay, I'll just send BB and Rae a message, to tell that I won't be able to hear my T-Comm, so I'm turning it off."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[Back with Raven]_

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed as the changeling vanished from sight, and in that moment, Raven realized for the first time that Kid Wykkyd hadn't been in the fight the whole time.

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Raven scolded herself.

_'You couldn't have known.' _Wisdom replied.

_'But I feel like it's my responsibility!'_ Raven cried in her head.

_'Then we better kick some major butt so we can go find greenie!' _Yelled Brave.

_'I hope he's okay.'_ Said Timid.

But before Raven could open the can of butt-whoop, the H.I.V.E. 5 scattered and disappeared, as quickly as they'd come, Leaving Raven standing alone in the middle of a parking lot.

"Fine, be that way." Raven grumbled aloud. She pulled out her communicator, and flipped it open, only to find messages from Robin and Cyborg, stating that their T-Comms were offline.

"Well that's just peachy!" Yelled Raven, shoving the communicator back into her pocket.

_'Now what?'_ she thought, a wave of despair flowing over her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[Back with Beast Boy]_

"Yup. Its definitely not here." Beast Boy said aloud, for the third time, after going through his pockets and utility belt for the fifth or sixth time. "No communicator, no food, no nothing. Just great." He grumbled. "Now what?" he asked, to nobody in particular.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**And that my friends, is the big plot twist that you all were speculating on. The question is, who saw it coming?**

**Well, I finally updated, after 3 months of absence. It was a busy absence though, I can assure you!**

**I'll start work on Chapter 8 pretty much immediately, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it. (hopefully...)**

**As always, please notify me of any mistakes or incoherent spots. Also, if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.  
**

**If you haven't already, you should take a hop, skip and a jump over to The Mighty One's page, and read his story: 'Inner Demons' You should also check out the dramatic (most likely, I haven't finished it yet) conclusion of 'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum.**

**I gotta sleep now, its like, 2:53 AM. hehehe. oops. :P**

Happy reading!  
**-SkilletFan000**


End file.
